Spinosaurus/Gallery
Spinosaurus swimming.jpg|The 2014 Spinosaurus model in a Swimming Posture Spinosaurus private specimen.jpg|A Spinosaurus skeleton from a Private collector Spinosaurus - 01.jpg|An updated bipedal Spinosaurus skeleton Subadult Spinosaurus.jpg Spinosaurusmount.jpg|The Original Fossil spinosaurusskeleton.jpg|CGI Spinosaurus Skeleton of an outdated 2014 model ChriSpinosaurus.jpg Spinosauridae by vitor silva-d5g3w1b.jpg|Spinosaurus & it's cousins in size comparisons 220px-Spinosauruscale1.png|Size Scale Database Sciepro-spinosaurus-dinosaur-1artwork.jpg Spinosaurus 01 by 2ndecho-d5369di.png Spinosasdaf.jpg Spinosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus.jpg Spinosaurus-mohamad-haghani.jpg SPINO 2.png Spinosaurus in a lake.jpg Spinosaurus11.jpg|Another depiction 2014 of diving/aquatic spinosaurus, lately deemed not possible due to organ anatomy of the animal Spinofinal.jpg Spinosaurus.png 6198873_orig.png 437490506.jpg spinosaurus art.jpg Spinosaurus running.jpg SpinosaurusC.jpg Spinosaurus Four Legs.png NewSpino.jpg FB_IMG_1471611556268.jpg Topelement.jpg tumblr_mqb4ptyQ291r38ji3o3_500.jpg Spinosaurus-Laganosuchus-Rugops-.jpg Tyrannosaurus vs Spinosaurus.jpg 082007.jpg SPINO_WP_1024.jpg Jurassic-park-3-spinosaurus.png Spinosaurus JP.jpg Spinosaurus-1-.jpg spinosaurus02.jpg Jurassic-Park-3-6.jpg Jurassicparkiii20011080.jpg jurassic-park-3-spinosaurus2.png jurassicpark3-01.jpg JP3SpinoRexDefeat.jpg Jpspino.jpg image_medium.jpg tumblr_mmb9kbfQwU1s3onzao1_400.gif Spinosaurus.PNG RexSlapped2.jpg SPINOS.png Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus in Planet Dinosaur Spinosaurus_(sharkofassuit).jpg Fischender-Spinosaurus.jpg Onchopristis_and_spinosaurus.jpg BBC-Planet-Dinosaur-Spinosaurus-Sept-2011-tiny.jpg Planet-dinosaur-spino.jpg Spino.jpg Spino on Land.jpg maxresdefaultnew.jpg imagesnew.jpg Primeval_spinosaurus.jpg|Primeval Spinosaurus. Raptor_death.png Spino_primeval_model.jpg|Spinosaurus in the Primeval tv series Roaring_spinosaurus_primeval.png Series_4_Spino_vs_Raptor.jpg Spinosaurus arena.jpg Spinosaurus23.jpg|''Spinosaurus'' in Monsters Resurrected. imagesXYYSZ62O.jpg images56TPU48S.jpg rawr.jpg spinosaurus roar.jpg Spino.png SPINO.jpg|Primal Carnage Spinosaurus Primal_carnage_spino_by_beastisign-d2zqqvk.jpg Primal Carnage Dinosaur Attack.jpg REX VS SPINO.jpg Spinosaurus (Dinosaur King).jpg|Spinosaurus in Dinosaur King. Spinosaurus (Dinosaur Train).png|Spinosaurus in Dinosaur Train. Spinono.png|Spinosaurus in Bizarre Dinosaurs & Dinomorphosis. Spinosaurus (The Land Before Time).jpg|Spinosaurus in The Land Before Time film series. Tyrannosaurus rex bites Spinosaurus.jpg.jpg spinosaurus_walk_cycle_by_maccollo-d5owtde.gif Dinos 3 1680x1050.jpg Unknown-3.jpeg Images-2.jpeg Old spinosaurus.png|Older reconstruction of Spinosaurus Spinosaurus4.jpg|Highly Speculative Reconstruction of Spinosaurus with humped back by Dr. Paul Sereno, university of Chicago Spinosaurus-restoration-990x912.jpg DSCN2392.JPG Spinosaurus BW.jpg DSCN4371.JPG DSCN2116.JPG DSCN8645.JPG ZTDDSpino.jpg Spinosaurus by manusaurio-d88cva2.jpg|The Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III Egyptian cretaceous by spinojp-d80hzy1.jpg Ark Spinosaurus.jpg|Speculative Spinosaurus species as appeared in ARK: Survival Evolved Ark Spinosaurus 2.jpg Spinosaurus-Papo-e1421371262871.jpg 71zL1sWOWbL._SX522_.jpg|Carnegie Safari Spinosaurus 2009. Swimming Spinosaurus Wild Safari by Safari Ltd.jpg|Wild Safari Swimming Spinosaurus 2019 Spinosaurus-acme-design.jpg 859e231a9bc80954069e2475a675f98c.jpg|Highly Speculative Spinosaurus posture in Bigger Than T.REX. Spinosaurus_JPbuilder.jpg Spinosaurus Model.jpg Jurassic_Park_Builder_-_Spinosaurus_Jurassic_Park.jpg Spinosaurus_HiRes_xfswcz.jpg jurassic_world_spinosaurus_toy__final___by_catlover734-d8h2ajx.jpg FB_IMG_1440206157410.jpg 2856208736_79594eb454_o.png|Spinosaurus in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV series). Spinosaurus-1024x548.jpg|Spinosaurus in Dino Dan Season 1. 08-1230_02b.jpg SwimmingSpino. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png SpinoTurn.jpeg DSCN4009.jpg Content jurassic park iii spinosaurus blog 4.jpg Content jurassic park iii spinosaurus blog 1.jpg Hqdefault.jpg|Land Before time Sharptooth - Spinosaurus Spinosaurus(1).png IMG_1432.JPG Spinosaurus-0.png IMG_1431.JPG IMG_1425.PNG IMG_1430.JPG Snapshot20100416154500.jpg HermitBlackRock Spinosaurus.png Cap005.JPG Hqdefault.jpg TheLandofSharpteeth zps1d00c49c.jpg Snapshot20100416154500.jpg RexSlapped.jpg 120f16cc-0854-455f-95e8-e220e0c18afc.gif 6988035627_f60b726a76_b.jpg Real_Spinosaurus.jpg Image.png 1447075142-3340-noelshack-artwork.jpg 103801659-627e33bd-3e08-42e2-b783-2af23344f15e.jpg FB IMG 1466363124945.jpg|An extremely inaccurate description of Spinosaurus, as no known theropod ever had the capacity of pronate their hands/palms onto ground 11059716_988665014499620_4310927483371389087_n.jpg Spinosaurus_durbed.jpg Papo Spinosaurus.jpg Spinosaurus(new).png|A very Speculative/İmaginative depiction of Spinosaurus with Fat espino 3.jpg|Dino Dan Spino FB_IMG_1471206765216.jpg Playmobil Dinos Spinosaurus.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-11-15-37-17.png Spinosaurus aegyptiacus pair on onchopristis prey by paleopastori-d8hhd5v.jpg|at 2014, Spinosaurus depicted as aquatic water species capable of deep diving, this 2014 speculation however, lately deemed impossible Spino Zord.png Spinosaurus front.jpg Spinosaurus back.jpg Spinosaurus (Dinosaur Library.jpg Spino Charger.jpg Imaginext Spinosaurus.jpg DB SPINO.jpg Dinoland spinosaurus.jpg Looking At Spinosaurus.jpg Spinosaurus and Dilophosaurus.jpg 7061219425 25e049d247 o.png Dora and Diego Spinosaurus.png Tumblr mxyvdomRxR1rmeji6o1 1280.png Tumblr mvyqjhxn6h1rmeji6o1 r1 1280.jpg rjpalmer_spinosaurus_006_by_arvalis_d9yw7z8_by_arvalis-daj1org.jpg Lookandlearn.com-A829589.jpg Tumblr moxpvfSSJh1rmeji6o1 500.jpg Stout-william-td-spinosaurus-d50-artfond.jpg Worldwide spinosaurs by paleoguy-d7lvhzb.jpg Spinosaurus by sameerprehistorica-d5rkujw.jpg|Spinosaurus as it was depicted on 2015 helmetspinogold.jpg 2fbrle43to92.jpg|Spinosaurus Sculpture in the glass case in the background. Walt-Simonson_FantasticFour.png Land before time animated moviebook - Spinosaurus.jpeg Screenshot_2018-05-11_at_2.50.21_PM.png|Jurassic World: Evolution Spinosaurus Spinosaurus-math-vs-dinosaurs.jpg jwalivespinoupdated.png|Jurassic World: Alive Spinosaur Spinosaurus artwork.jpg Spinosaurus survival simulator.jpeg fred-wierum-spinosaurus-baby2-copy.jpg|Juvenile Spinosaurus Spinosaurus_new_skull.jpg|Reconstructed spinosaurus skull and neck; notice the animals large head - neck & broad mouth Spinosaurus semieretto.jpg|A Speculative proposition for a Tripodal locomotion of Spinosaurus spinotest con sigilmassa.jpg|A possible reconstruction of a Bipedal Spinosaurus, if the smaller legs are valid/accurate new_spinosaurus_sketchup_by_tomozaurus-d7yvg50.png|a reconstruction of spinosaurus by tomozaurus colored_spinosaurus_aegyptiacus_by_zewqt-d8es4z4.png|Reconstruction of Spinosaurs by ZeWqt on DeviantArt chunky_spino_by_arvalis-d7z799f.jpg|a reconstruction of spinosaurus by arvalis on DeviantArt Screenshot_2018-09-03_at_12.32.00_AM.png Spinosaurus-skeleton.jpg Dhnp7hNW0AE0Wmn.jpg Main-street_gallery3.jpg Spinosaurus skull MSNM V4047.jpg NNAQSOv.png 1-thesmallestb.jpg 8ueg8icy4l411.png 2000px-Largest Theropods.svg.png Main-qimg-3c6241e028e5954c70285728d7c47ace.jpeg A8gE8R2.png|''Prehistoric Kingdom Spinosaurus'' concept art (shaded) maurizio-morosan-spinosaurusunlit.jpg|''Prehistoric Kingdom Spinosaurus'' concept art (unshaded) 65319820 rts8pjs fp-xl.jpg Spinosaurus and sigilmassasaurus by atrox1-d9n2a9a.jpg VSE6cc778 Spinosaurids.jpg Giant Cretaceous Theropods Size Comparison .png|Giant Theropods_by SpinoInWonderland Spinosaurus_skeleton_bipedal2.png Spinosaurus Schleich.jpg A57F64D3-097F-4682-A758-56952C7E7C89.png Fiona as a Spinosaurus (DinoSquad).png|Fiona, as a Spinosaurus in DinoSquad. 8d738a9bf82292a1fa81da8ac176b0cf.jpg|Spinosaurus mass compared to overall tyrannosaurus mass Masonthetrex 168.PNG spinosaurus_aegyptiacus_by_teratophoneus_d5kdt3f-pre.jpg Spinosaurus (wm).jpg|Spinosaurus eating crocodile. 20190424_013438.jpg|Spinosaurus catching a Sturgeon. Spinosaurus_FSAC-KK11888_GetAwayTrike.jpg|a more correctly scaled model of spinosaurus with more accurate proportions Spinosaurus_2_GetAwayTrike.png|the two specimens compared to eachother, the largest one is msnm v4047, is possibly the tallest or largest theropod known so far, and the FSAC-KK11888, which described as a subadult, an is quite incomplete Largest Therapods Scale.png Spinosaurus vector by smcho1014 dd066e5.png mlp_sauria_island_spinosaurus_by_ds59_dcncsqc.png Jwe spinosaurus by kevinlaboratory dd8r8eh.png 789D885F-942C-4018-97C0-495161448019.jpeg Beasts of king kong meets sailor moon by syfyman2xxx dbqr1tc.png 3E27EC03-CB3D-4E7C-AFAB-3461B5EC121D.jpeg DF34E7EB-49A2-4F83-968C-5AE7AF33A356.jpeg 5A857E0D-9443-4BD6-8B4D-353C79729FA5.png|An extremely inaccurate interpretation of Spinosaurus from Amazing Dinoworld. Fisher king revisited by scotthartman-d4lvufc.jpg|old idea. Spinosaurus revised by miyess-d7x9vrl.jpg|new idea. 20190420_135910.png maxresdefault - 2019-08-14T070816.402.jpg|Spike the Spinosaurus from Jurassic The Hunted. Outta Time Spinosaurus.jpg spino_full.jpg spinosaurus_by_skytides-d2jicg4.jpg F02DN0.jpg owen_grady_x_spinosaurus_reader_part_6_by_larkieandkitsu-d96hxmc.jpg -.jpg vitamin-imagination-kakaotalk-20170131-104534743.jpg Spinosaurus-Swamp-Davide-Bonadonna.jpg tumblr_pbttazWgQE1wyp5tso6_500.jpg spino1.jpg 20190818_144211.jpg 20190818_144313.jpg WS-42406_WP.jpg 20190818_144608.jpg 20190818_144622.jpg 3ewe5B.gif Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-19.png Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-27.png Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-37.png Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-42.png Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-47.png Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-51.png Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-55.png Screenshot 2019-08-26-17-40-59.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-03.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-07.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-27.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-32.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-35.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-39.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-43.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-48.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-52.png Screenshot_2019-08-26-17-41-57.png Wwd predator paradise by rickraptor105 d7zr8k9.jpg Spinosaurus vs ankylosaurus by sameerprehistorica d6y0ytq-pre.jpg Screenshot 2019-09-07-16-31-05.png Screenshot_2019-09-09-09-54-24.png spinosaurus_by_zachosau_ddfcfcj.png paraworld___spinosaurus_01_by_kanshinx3_dcngzr6.png Morphox Dino Explosion.jpg Screenshot_2019-10-07-12-08-02.png Screenshot_2019-10-07-12-11-55.png Screenshot_2019-10-07-12-16-34.png|Outdated Swimming posture Screenshot_2019-10-07-12-46-34.png|T-rex vs. Spinosaurus rematch concept in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Screenshot_2019-10-07-12-18-37.png A-large-spinosaurus-lets-out-a-loud-sergey-krasovskiy.jpg|An Illustration of Spinosaurus by Sergey Krasovskiy. Screenshot 2019-10-11-11-21-19.png Screenshot_2019-10-07-13-51-29.png Spinosaurus by prehistorybyliam dcxkiqq-fullview.jpg Spinosaurus-dinosaur-skull-3d-printing-223626.jpg 31f1a20faa4074e38f84ab2180e30ccb.jpg Spinosaurus bigger than t.rex.png 19326798165 a5bcd95c6a h.jpg Screenshot 2019-11-04-00-33-18.png Spino c.jpg Fig-2-full.png jurassic-tribes-dino-11.jpg|Spinosaurus from Jurassic Tribes. Skullled.png Spinosaurus-dinosaur-skull-3d-printing-223634.png 71870e969a36e78d539799e88b6c82e5.jpg 49BFC470-FCCB-45D7-BEF8-E94F49F4415F.png 5204A37B-382A-4BC5-92F1-571A1BB60696.jpeg 1.gif 79012842 470072207034154 3953752111089996505 n.jpg Spinosaurus aegyptiacus speedpaint by artag95 ddkr0e7-fullview.jpg RCO007 1473756758.jpg|Spinosaurus from “Age of Reptiles: Ancient Egypt”. Ht8pog.jpg Uftz37.png Category:Galleries